


Darling you were my picket fence

by rowanii



Series: I miss missing you now and then [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Breaking bad - Freeform, F/M, Jo and Theon have a not-so-funcional-relationship, Jon Snow is a girl, Mario Kart, Modern AU, Multi, Robb has two assholes for roomates, Roomates AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2667974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowanii/pseuds/rowanii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Robb's roomates are weird,Jeyne is the only thing he talks about and you should all fear Theon and Jo's ultimate mario kart night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darling you were my picket fence

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse my shitty 2 o'clock in the mornin writing :P  
> The title is from FOB

If there was one thing Robb Stark feared it was bringing Jeyne over to his place on the second Tuesday of the month.Why the second Tuesday of the month you ask?Well mainly because it was,as Jo and Theon proclaimed “The Ultimate Mario Kart night”,yes ultimate with a capital u.

Robb did love his cousin and best friend with his entire heart,but holy shit were they competitive and it wasn’t the competitiveness that was the problem,oh my did Robb wish it was but as it’s supposed to be in this cruel and rather fucked up world things don’t go as you planned or as you wished.Maybe that’s the reason why on TUMKN Theon and Jo start fighting about the previous game they had before said fight occurred,and later on start making out and after that go each to their own room and pretend none of that happened in the morning.

Yeah that’s probably why Robb is having doubts on whether it was a good idea to invite Jeyne in for coffee but she looked really nice in the sky blue dress she was wearing a he really didn’t want to part ways right now.

When he walks in the apartment it’s oddly quiet and Jo and Theon are sitting on the couch watching Breaking Bad.

"Hey Robb you didn’t tell us you were bringing company."Theon’s voice is teasing and there’s a permanent smirk etched on his face.

"Oh shut up Greyjoy.By the way how come it’s so calm in here,isn’t it TUMKN?Then how come you two aren’t playing and fighting any you know the other stuff…"

"That was last week,you probably don’t remember because you were passed out drunk." Oh,he did remember having a massive hangover last week after passing some big ass test.

"And besides,we figured we couldn’t keep up that shit anymore so now we’re going out like normal people,and yes before you freak out we did try to tell you but you kept gushing about some girl named Jeyne.That’s you right?I’m Jo and this ass hat here is Theon."

Jeyne blushed and accepted Jo’s extended hand in a handshake:”Um,yeah that’s me,so I hear Robb has told you a lot about me?All good I hope.”

"Of course he couldn't shut up about you."

There was nothing Robb wanted to do more then to go ti his room and get away from these two and talk to Jeyne in private,well possibly do more than just talk but you get the picture.He also had to remind himself to have a talk with Theon about dating his cousin too.

Jeyne,Jo and Theon are talking about something,Robb’s not exactly sure what but it ends soon when Jo says:”Well you better go on with lover boy before he starts complaining how we’re stealing his date.”

Jeyne giggles and follows Robb to his room.

"Your roomates are pretty cool."She says

"Yeah I guess they are."

"They’re also disgustingly cute together."


End file.
